


The Smallest Frog

by Prumery



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat has never had a pet. He never found himself liking fluffy things, mostly because he’d use them for food. But something about the tiny little frog with pretty brown eyes made him want one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest Frog

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything for overwatch forgive me for my siNS

Roadhog was gone for just a minute. A minute, he swears it on his hook. For a minute, he was distracted buying black tea for himself and boba for the excitable young fire hazard that was so lovingly called Junkrat.

In that minute, the man with a peg leg managed to make it way across the mall, and stare intently at a small little box.

Roadhog frowned behind his mask, intimidating the small woman grabbing the money from him. He grunted a small “keep the change” and walked over to the junker, leaving the woman with stars in her eyes as he gave her a fifty for a 8 dollar meal.

“Look’er, roadie,” Junkrat drawled, pressing his sharp nose against the glass, his eyes soft and his fake hand leaving a small stain on the clean crystal. Roadhog harrumphed, and sat the boba beside him, getting in a squat and staring at the object of his interest.

A small little frog, very small, stared back at them. It blinked slowly, made a small little ‘ribbit’.

Cute. Roadhog preferred cats, but yes it was cute

“Look’er--”

“I am.”

“She lookin’ a bit sick there.” He whispered gently, noticing that she wasn’t shiny and pretty. Usually, those types of frogs were incredibly beautiful, almost glistening and fake.

Well now that he mentioned it...

“She’s gettin’ wrong type of food.”

And how would he know?

Well, Junkrat always had surprises up his sleeve. For example, the fact that he did shower every day, but somehow managed to look like a wasteland in two hours. Or the fact that he swigged boba tea (taro on his sweet days) instead of a wine cooler.

Or that he had a huge soft spot for big brown eyes and small things.

The frog did look sick. Her little noises were so sad and quiet. Junkrat steeled his face and then looked at Roadhog.

There was a look that he hated. He really really hated it. The big puppy dog eyes.

Roadhog made sure to have Junkrat’s wallet. Always. Last time he had it, he blew half of his savings on bath bombs (Some he still had, and that was a year ago) and other various creams.

Roadhog frowned.

“Do not turn the basement bathroom into a house for that little thing.”

“B... But I... I want her to have a huge hom--”

“Do not.”

“Just that?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. I promise.”

And that’s how they got little Croaky. Roadhog was shaking his head at the name, carrying the food (the correct one, as Junkrat was grumbling as he went through the racks) and the box.

Croaky was in his robotic hand, the other hand was petting her. The frog looked way too pleased with herself, her eyes half closed and a loud croaking sound filling the entire room.

People stared weirdly as Junkrat held the small thing, cooing and saying that she was adorable, and other praises.

“I’m gun’ make you a big ol’ house, keep ya nice and warm, promise!” He held her up and she hopped into his hair, nestling there. 

“I like her.” Roadhog said softly, and Junkrat smirked wide, that big shit eating grin making him smile behind his mask.

“I like ‘er too.”

 

* * *

 

She’s very sweet. And attached.

And also does not like anyone but Junkrat.

Roadhog was a bit of an okay, because he’d sneak in an extra fly or two and she’s appreciate it. Lick his finger and then hope onto his mask.

Lena was a no no. She had tried to grab her, only to make her loudly scream and croak until Junkrat took her from her grasp and she immediately shut up.

Roadhog’s laugh filled the room for a brief second, bringing a couple of eyes to him. He didn’t mind, but that had been really funny.

Hanzo was also a huge no. The man couldn’t even look at her without her screaming at him.

Junkrat really loved Croaky. Her new house was a large aquarium he remade completely, making sure to give it her own atmosphere and her own humidity, hell, even giving her a little bed.

Honestly, it was a surprise that people wanted to talk to him now. Usually when he sat at the chair wildly scribbling in his notebook about a new project and rambling onto himself, they would avoid him like the plague. But when Croaky sat on the table atop his erasers, and croaked softly as he blabbered on, he was more approachable.

He’d stay like this for hours, standing up and walking around, chugging on his boba and talking to himself. Mostly about how more explosive could his bombs get, and the eureka moments were more often now.

“--AND BOOM WE CAN MAKE THE ENTI’E THING LOOK LIKE AUSTRALIA IN THREE SECONDS!”

He pointed his pencil (chewed like a dog’s toy) at his wonderful pet, who only softly blinked and made a small “ribbit?” in conclusion to his tale.

Junkrat’s face softened and he scooted over to the frog, softly putting his finger on her head, and rubbing her softly, ignoring the squeek from his prosthetic as he grabbed her.

“Look at you. Just listening to me ramble.” He smiled softly as she closed her eyes, croaking gently.

He was alone in the middle of the night, besides Roadhog who was napping on the recliner. It was dark and the only light illuminating him was the lamp light.

“You’re pretty cute. I got lucky buying you, littl’ critt’r” Junkrat smiled softly as the frog stuck out her tongue and closed her eyes at the touch.

Junkrat was silent and quiet, smiling softly. There was a peace in his face that only something sweet and kind could bring in him.

“Oh, hey you’re awake!”

Junkrat’s face was still calm as he looked up, seeing a short black man smile at him. He didn’t really recognize the name at first, until he thought about the poster hanging on his closet.

Lucio.

Yeah that’s his name.

He’s in low riding pj’s and a tank top. Junkrat finds his face glowing a little, but thankfully under the soot it’s not noticeable.

Lucio has a blush on his face as well, but Junkrat is not sure why.

“Yeah I am. It’s only like... 2 right?”

“In the morning. Don’t you sleep?”

“Nah. Gotta write som’r stuff down.” He shrugs and stares at him as he crosses the kitchen.

“What do you mean?” Lucio set himself a cup of what he saw was tea, and brewed it quietly. Lena had thrown a fit a while ago that brewing tea with the tea bag inside and in a microwave was despicable, so Winston bent to her whim and bought a tea warmer.

Junkrat didn’t live here enough to even get a chair at the table in the mornings. He ignored the feeling of jealousy to stare at the Brazilian man as he danced around the kitchen.

His prosthetics were a lot better suited for walking around besides his more built in skates. He only had them from underneath the knee down, but still.

One day he overheard that as Lucio was running away from the Vishkar, a sort of weapon got to him and shredded his feet.

Junkrat wasn’t one to ask or make friends, but... He felt a sort of kinship to him. No real reason, honestly.

“Mm... Well, I have to make equations for the bombs, or next thing i know i’m turning into a man with four prosthetics instead of two--” He slaps his knee, snorts, and sees Lucio’s dimples appear as he smiles as well.

“Didn’t know you like math, man.”

“I don’t. I gotta know it though, or else i’ll be dead and really, even if I make a fucking handsome body, don’t want that just yet,”

He grins to himself, pulling out a screwdriver and starting to fiddle with his arm. It was bugging him a lot lately, squeaking when he moved. Maybe it was a malfunction.

“Uh... Jamie, right? We never got to properly meet each other...”

Jamie?

Junkrat looked up at him with a stern look, making Lucio freeze and blink. He was closer to him now, sitting at the sofa. He didn’t notice when he moved. 

He had very beautiful eyes. Dark, almost black, with large lashes and soft eyebrows. 

Huh. His eyes looked like boba pearls.

“It’s... well. It’s Ju--”

There was a loud croaking noise, and Croaky jumped onto Lucio, making the small man gasp.

Junkrat was about to apologize, when he realized that Croaky was cuddling in his dreadlocks, croaking softly, comfortable there.

“Oh my gosh! Who is this little cutie pie?” Lucio held Croaky, and Junkrat was confused as to why the little frog decided that Lucio, out of all people, would be allowed to touch her?

Lucio gently pet her head, making her eyes close and croak softly.

“Uh. Her name is Croaky.”

“Crikey?”

“No er--” Junkrat blushed red as Lucio mentioned his accent. He cleared his throat and smiled at him, a toothy thing.

“Cr-oak-e.”

Lucio snorted at his words, and held her to his chest, smiling and cooing at her.

“She’s adorable. I didn’t think you’d take a pet.”

“Well, I’ve always wanted one. Just didn’t have food for one, or would have to eat them.” Junkrat said as a matter of factly, and pushed a bolt deeper into his wrist, humming.

At the silence, he looked up and saw Lucio’s face stuck in confusion and realization.

Right, right. Junkrat came from the wasteland called fucking Australia. It wasn’t a suprise that any animal Junkrat grew attached to became food. 

A loud snort from Roadhog made Lucio jump, along with Croaky, who licked her eyes and made a small “ribbit” and continued to lay on Lucio’s dreads.

“I’m sorry about that, bro.”

Junkrat ignores the aching memories of him screaming as someone sawed off his arm when he was younger. He rolled his good hand in a way to make Lucio move on from the subject.

“When’d you get her?”

“Uh... About a week ago.” There was a silence. Lucio wasn’t one to talk to Junkrat, not Junkrat to Lucio. They lived very different lives, and that was an understatement. 

Besides the fact that they were never properly introduced, it also was that well... Lucio was intimidating.

Something about the older man’s wealth and hidden power made Junkrat’s skin crawl in an uneasy way. The smile was soft and the laugh was a heaven’s bell, but a man who lead a revolution should not be someone to be messed with.

The silence was heavy, Junkrat tasted it on his skin and his neck bristled uncomfortably. Lucio didn’t seem to notice, rubbing Croaky’s neck and smiling gently.

“Thank you for letting me pet her.”

“S’aight. She does what she wants, actually.” Junkrat laughs softly to himself, making Lucio look at him weirdly. His lips puckered and he cocked his head at him.

“Why don’t you hang out with us at lunch?”

That made him go quiet. He didn’t answer Lucio, instead, choosing to continue fiddling with his arm. Lucio seemed to get the message and stood up, setting Croaky on the pile of schematics he had made for a new bomb.

“I’ll see you around, Jamie--”

Before Junkrat could say anything about the name, Lucio was gone.

Hm.

 

* * *

 

“Well, have you thought about moving into the compound?”

“No room.”

“We can ask Winston?”

“I don’t wanna.”

Jamie speaks into the headphone, his eyes glancing over the floor. The group is making a circular type of protection of the payload, Roadhog in the middle and talking to Soldier.

Well, more like Soldier is speaking to Roadhog. Roadhog isn’t a type of person to talk at all, no matter if they know him well.

“Why not?’

Junkrat bit back an entire string of curses and shouts about how he’s not a good guy, he doesn’t belong here. He belongs in a jail cell, not in a warm bed with people expecting to have their backs.

He has his own house, small, but it’s his house. He has his pet, he has Roadhog, his own clothing. Hell, even a years supply of soap from Lush.

He doesn’t need a cramped room, greasy food courtesy of Reinhardt. He doesn’t need to be helped by Angela as she makes him new prosthetics, or help from Genji on his aim.

He doesn’t need it. But sure as hell as he wants it.

“I don’t want to, ya’ cunt.” Junkrat snorts to himself as Lucio looks up at him with a disgusted face. He responds by putting his fingers up and making a slurping noise between the gap in his digits.

“You’re disgusting.”

“I am.”

Junkrat doesn’t deny the soft warmth in his chest as Lucio laughs softly. He doesn’t deny the soft warmth as it spreads even more when Roadhog accepts a flower from Mei, who smiles at both of them.

He let’s it take over his chest as Soldier grunts a “good work, kid” when Junkrat levels the fight with a large group.

As he stares at Croaky in the afternoon, nursing a bruise, he sighs.

“You’d have a smaller home, Croaky.”

She doesn’t answer, instead licks her eyes again, and blinks. Croaky is not one to talk much, as Junkrat has noticed.

“Are you thinking of what Lucio said?”

Junkrat turns around to see Roadhog in a pink apron, dough stuck to his mask and his round belly. The apron doesn’t cover much, just the tattoo on his stomach. Thought that counts, really.

“Ya.”

“Are you thinking of taking it up?”

Junkrat stares at his hands, and rubs his neck. There’s a hesitance on his boyish features, and for a second, he doesn’t look like he’s hopped up on meth half of the time.

Soft orange eyes glow as the light is going down, and he sighs heavily.

“Do we really belong there, Mako?”

The mention of his name makes Roadhog huff. They rarely used their given names, unless  it was in a dire situation or in a serious one.

“... Why do you want to go, James?”

Junkrat pulled out Croaky from her cage, making her make an annoyed sound, He ran his fingers over her back, making her croak in happiness.

“I... Don’t actually know.”

Roadhog sat down, making Junkrat flop upward a little. He sighed out of his nose, and turned to his friend.

“Are you okay with going?”

“I am. You’re paying me.”

Junkrat smiled to himself, and pet his frog.

“Alright. I’ll talk to Winston tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

“Yo dude!”

Junkrat turned to see Lucio at his door. The room they were given was a lot larger than everyone elses, as they had to accommodate for Roadhog’s massive size. Junkrat was find with just the sofa to sleep on, since he didn’t sleep much anyway.

“You moved in!” Lucio said softly, walking inside after getting a smile from Junkrat as permission.

“I did. Smaller than my house, but...” Junkrat let the sentence trail off. He set up Croaky’s house, and slid her inside. She made a small noise, and jumped to her favorite log.

Lucio sat on the sofa, and rubbed his fingers against the prothetics he wore. As Junkrat moved, the squeak from his prosthetic making him grunt angrily.

“Damn thing.” Junkrat pulled out his screwdriver from somewhere in his hair, and fiddled with the thing.

“Uhm... It’s squeeking because you don’t oil it.” Lucio said softly, and Junkrat looked up at him, knitting his brows.

“Course’I do. Every morning.” He pointed at the oil on the stand, and Lucio shakes his head, standing up and taking his arm. Grabbing some baby oil from his nightstand (Roadhog had very rough hands, and used that as a replacement for loition) he spread some on the flesh of his arm, and then spread it around the flesh and metal.

“It’s from the wiring. For some reason, it likes to squeak when pressed against skin. Mine used to do that all the time.”

Junkrat stared at the much smaller man, his cheeks turning red. Lucio knit his brows suddenly, looking up at him and cocking his head. Brown dreadlocks fell onto his shoulder (Holy fuck he smells like coconuts), and he puckered his lips.

“Are... Do you use Lush, by any chance?”

Junkrat’s eyes darted to the bathroom where his collection of bathbombs and lotions. His eyes met Lucio’s, who was confused.

“N... No?”

He whispered, and closed the door to his bathroom without dropping the man’s gaze, and he laughed awkwardly.

“You take baths?”

Junkrat knew he didn’t mean it rudely, because as soon as he said it he looked like he just bit into a lemon. He opened his mouth to say something, but Junkrat laughed.

“Yeah I do. Roadhog wouldn’t let me inside the house if I didn’t make a beeline for the bathroom. It’s still a little weird, since in Australia, taking a bath meant sulfur and blotches.” He said softly, and rolled his neck, making it pop and Lucio visibly cringe.

“That sounds fucking awful...”

Junkrat laughed gently, deep and slow and Lucio dropped his hand. 

“Yeah. It fucking was.” 

He laid on his sofa, crossing his peg leg underneath his backside and then stretching out his arm. He huffed at it, and smiled as it didn’t squeak.

“Well, aren’t you a smart one.”

He looked up at Lucio, who stared at him weirdly. Junkrat felt his skin turn red and he made a small ‘tsk’ sound.

“Stop staring at me. It’s making me uncomfortable.” Junkrat said honestly, and rubbed his arm.

“It’s... I just noticed you have freckles.” Lucio whispered softly, laughing to himself and crossing his arms. His dreadlocks gently fell over his right shoulder and Junkrat felt his chest ache.

Huh.

He looked away, feeling a blush set up on his cheeks and his ears grew a bit hot. He breathed out and laughed softly.

“Well’re yeah. My white ass is delicate to the light, so I get them all the time.”

They talked casually, Lucio grabbed Croaky and petting her back. She seemed to enjoy his hands, as she angrily screamed when Lucio handed her back to Junkrat.

The man frowned at that and sternly gave her a talking to, as if she could respond. Lucio laughed, and waved him off, making Junkrat smile.

“You like him.”

Junkrat froze as Roadhog walked into the room. He was silent as he went to sit on his bed, and Junkrat sighed out of his nose.

“Not sure, mate.” He sat on the sofa, and let the frog climb her way over to his hair.

“Well. You’re still blushing.”

Junkrat threw a pillow at Roadhog, who guffawed and filled the room with lovely laughter, making Junkrat’s face burn and him slid into the sofa.

“Fuck...”

 

* * *

 

The first couple of missions were pretty stable. Junkrat got a lot of praise from Soldier, even though he did scold him for his excessive use of bombs. Junkrat had whispered under his breath that what did he expect, he’s an explosives expert.

Roadhog had made very good friends with McCree, who was very much interested in the big guy’s method of fighting. McCree mostly did the speaking, his silver tongue and drawl making Junkrat’s cheeks flush a little.

Roadhog only shook his head at his speaking, as if willing him on to speak. Always been a talker, just mostly one sided.

Junkrat cleaned his arm, seeing that there was blood (not his) everywhere. He pulled it off, glaring at the mess made from his enemies. 

Lucio skated up to him, handing him a towel, making Junkrat freeze and look at it.

“Here. Thought you might need it.” Lucio waved as he left, making Junkrat blush red. He smiled as he softly ran his fingers over the fluff of the towel, and pretended to not notice the smell of coconuts in the fluff.

There was a silence from Roadhog and McCree, making him look up. The cowboy was staring at him with a small glint in his eye, and Junkrat froze.

“Ya’ll be sweet on Lucio... Huh?” He whispered softly, chewing softly on his cigar. His red tinged skin grew a little blushed as he realized that he had invaded in Junkrat’s privacy.

The Australian stuttered, but was not able to form coherent words. The American man laughed softly, and grew closer, patting his head.

“Go get ‘im, tiger. Trust me, boy like that is worth more than a bushel of corn.”

McCree smiled fondly, his brown eyes moving to Hanzo, who was cracking his knuckles and trying to relax, but inevitably as he was still pumped on adrenaline.

Junkrat stood up, making McCree visibly balk at how tall the man actually was. He walked over to Roadhog, and made a face of confidence.

He then scampered off to find the man.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucio stared at the small frog as she hopped onto the sink, her chest expanding as she made a loud noise.

“Oh. Well, aren’t you a sneaky little thing--” Lucio smiled and picked her up, making her croak in amusement. He softly pet her as he walked to Junkrat’s room, humming to a new song he was making.

As he did, he realized the soft gurgling from Croaky made sense to his beat. He started beat boxing softly, and the frog croaked perfectly to it.

He laughed to himself, then heard a small whisper of his name.

Turning around, he saw Junkrat staring at him. He stood up straight, making Lucio arch his head to look up at the younger man.

“Hm? Is something the matter, Jamie?

Junkrat stared at him, his face glowing brightly. He then noticed Croaky staring at him, almost encouraging almost.

Junkrat grew closer, and stared at Lucio, who started to grow worried. A visible sweat drop grew out of his temple, and he swallowed.

“Jamie...?”

His brown eyes met Junkrat’s (exactly like boba pearls...) and Junkrat took the frog, and smiled softly.

He then realized how awkward it was to awkwardly smile and walk up to him, and he scrunched up, and suddenly Lucio was at his eye level.

“W-well.. I was... Uhm...” He scratched his neck, and Lucio smiled softly, expecting him to say something. 

The silence was deafening, really. The occasional beat from Lucio’s music was the only thing not making Junkrat scream and run away.

“I was thinking... If you’d like to go to the tea shop around the corner. They have really good black tea, and I thought you’d like it...” 

Croaky softly ribbits as Lucio began to laugh softly.

Oh... Well...

Junkrat feels his face turn into fire, and his hair starts making a sizzling sound.

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“W-well... Yes?” Junkrat feels his cheeks turn redder somehow, and he looked to his left, realizing that there’s a picture in the hall.

Huh, he never noticed that.

As he’s studying the portrait, he feels something soft and warm press against this cheek, and he stutters softly, his eyes widening and turning to Lucio as he pulls back.

“I’d love that.”

Junkrat felt Croaky attack his face, and he grinned wide as she began to basically vibrate on his face. As if she understood what just happened, and wanted to share happiness.

Junkrat was really glad he bought her.


End file.
